


If You Push Me

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon Divergence-Season Two, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Facial, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Sterek; with "Dysfunctional" by Tech N9ne; I love the song, especially "I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know? If you push me, It might be bad, Get a little emotional, Don't you know? You could fool around and make me mad, Don't make me mad" something about Derek's patience and Stiles pushing all the right buttons?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t help it, his eyes well up, and his breath gets caught in his chest, and he just wants Derek to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Push Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, my headcanon for season 2 Derek is that he would have done anything to get the rush of someone submitting to him. This story is graphic. If I missed anything, tell me.

     Derek has him backed against the door, one set of claws tapping on the side of his neck, pressing and leaving spots where the blood rises up. 

     "I don’t know why you continue to push me. I asked you for one favor, and you couldn’t even accomplish that without giving me lip." 

      Stiles struggles against the hand around his neck, pushing up and away from the claws, but all that does it press him up against the hard line of Derek’s cock pressing against his stomach. He can’t help it, his eyes well up, and his breath gets caught in his chest, and he just wants Derek to let him go. 

"It’s almost like you get off on it, on pushing me. Do you, Stiles? Your little dick get hard in your pants when you piss me off? Does it? You get yourself off thinking of all the times you make me lose control?" 

           Stiles whimpers, struggling when Derek’s hand gets tighter around neck, cutting off his breath completely. His vision whites out a little, and he pushes up and away from the hand Derek is snaking between them. He expects a hand on his zip, but instead Derek pushes him to his knees, and suddenly there’s a hard, red, leaking cock right in front of his face. He stretches away from it, and he’s full blown sobbing, breath coming in eager gasps, trying to fill his lungs with air, but somehow he still can’t breathe. 

   "Open your mouth, Stiles." 

           He obeys, mouth falling open, cringing at the heavy hand that comes to the back of his skull, pushing him down on Derek’s cock. He chokes on the taste, musky and filthy, filling his mouth and pressing against his tongue. His hands twitch and come to rest on his thighs, hands curled into fists, nails leaving imprints in his palm. He gags, and spit is running down the corners of his mouth as Derek drives into his mouth, hips snapping, balls smacking against Stiles chin. Derek is snarling and moaning, pulling his cock out to smear pre-come around Stiles' face running the tip over his cupid’s bow before pushing back in again with relentless rhythm. 

         Stiles tries to move away to breathe, but Derek holds him down, body going tight. He pulls Stiles down until his lips stretch tight around the wide base of his cock, until the tip of his cock nudges at the back of Stiles' throat when he starts to come. He pulls Stiles back at the last moment, ropes of slimy, hot come hitting him in the face, dripping into his eyes and clinging to his lashes. 

"Maybe now, you’ll learn to obey me when I ask something of you." 

Stiles sits there on his knees, come dripping down his face, eyes burning and watering, as Derek looks back at him, smirking, and then disappears back out his window, grabbing the book he came for off of the desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Evolfoalrig on Tumblr. I don't bite unless you ask, and also I take prompts a lot. Come hang out!


End file.
